Preparation for the Monster's Ball
by Klamath61
Summary: Anna receives an invitation to the Hallows Eve Ball by way of special carrier. It is then decided that Anna and Velkan will go to the ball while Lucian goes to the Castle in search of the serum.


Lucian Anna Velkan As Hallows Eve Approaches

Velkan was getting stronger, with just a few drops of Lucian's blood he was able to obstain from his urges when the full moon arose. The bond to Dracula was becoming weaker and weaker. Anna was impressed, but, said nothing to Lucian. It meant everything to her to see Velkan become well again. Lucian and Velkan were becoming close, keeping no secrets from one another.

Well, almost no secrets.

Anna was outside in the town square when she saw the "couriers". She kept her eyes, fixed on both of them. They landed not to far away from her, before Anna could speak, Aleera spoke first, there is something my Master wanted me to deliver to you, he would very much like you to come, he would like to order a "Truce."

"For the sake of your people Princess, I would attend the Hallows Eve Ball", Aleera said, in a voice Anna was familiar with. It was a voice that Aleera used when they knew each other from long ago. Verona stepped forward holding a large parcel, "My dear I hope that you like this, I picked it out myself, it is quite mesmerizing, the Count will not be able to take his eyes off of you."

Velkan approached both of them carefully, and said diplomatically ,"Please tell the Count, that we have received his invitation and will RSVP either way, and thank him for the gift to my Sister, Princess Anna, it was thoughtful."

Verona stepped directly in front of Anna and shoved the parcel at her, "Princess, here is your beautiful gown, which I hope you realize what it cost, Gypsy woman."

Aleera's arm pulled her back in line. "That is fine, Prince, we will tell our Master what you have said", we do hope to see you at the Costume Ball.

They metamorphasized into the hideous bat creatures, and up into the skies they flew. The villagers watched for they had not known a time when the Brides came to pay just a social visit and not to kill them for their meal.

Lucian watched from a distance he had heard and saw everything. He now saw an opportunity into the Frankenstein Castle, and his chance at the serum. He would try to convince Anna and Velkan to go to the Ball, knowing that while everyone was attending the Ball. He would sneak his way into the Castle, and search for the Serum and destroy it on sight. It was the beginning of a plan. If everything went alright he could return back to his own time and to his own family.

Anna took the parcel into the mansion, Velkan took her by the arm, Lucian followed close behind. "I don't think I will go, Velkan, I will end up as the main course", she said. Velkan understood her mistrust, Dracula had killed off all of their family, they were the last of their line. "Yes, then if we say no, he will continue to kill the villagers and think we are afraid of him," Velkan continued, "I believe that the reason he is requesting our presence, is he wants to know why he is losing control over me."

Just then Lucian spoke, "Well, you are both right of this I am sure, however this Hallows Eve Ball is the main event that Dracula lives for every year I hear, if you go and put in an appearance, I will make sure to have more of my blood ready, in case of an emergency, if there is a "Truce", one can not say say for sure."

Anna placed the parcel on the table and turned to get a sharp dagger, she cut the rope tying it together. The dressing gown was strapless, beautiful maroon besparkled with chips of diamonds, there was a matching shawl. Tied up in a smaller bundle were the pointed silver high heeled shoes. "Well, at least Verona has good taste," she said to them sarcastically. They both looked at each other and smiled.

Lucian was already envisioning Anna in the ensemble. Velkan then spoke, "Lucian, my friend if we do not take a chance we never will, while all of Dracula's covens are at this Costume Ball, you and I can sneak into his Castle and steal the formula, it makes sense, no?" Anna came back into the room, and said "If you want to help my brother you will go to the Castle alone, and steal the formula, and we will attend the Ball to throw off suspicion, that is what makes sense to me." Lucian looked from one to another, then said, "Your will is my command, my Lady."


End file.
